Echo - Spring Anthology
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Fic Basis From Echo - The One Who Whispering Of One's Ego- : Kumpulan cerita mengenai kejadian saat Musim Semi. dimana kejadian-kejadian menarik terjadi pada saat itu./Take A Request/CharaxOC/Spring Fic/ Begin From 1st Maret/Warn Inside/


**Halo Minnachan Tachi ! kali ini Author kalian ini membuat Fic Anthology !**

**yang pernah membaca sebuah Comic Anthology pasti tahu. ini semacam Fic Parody yang... Ambigu #mundung di tempat**

**Yosha ! dari pada dengerin penjelasan enggak jelas ini, lebih baik langsung aja lihat Fic ini !**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

**Morning Sick**

Bulan Maret, dimana bunga sakura berguguran tanda bahwa musim semi telah tiba. Disana juga lah semuanya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Seperti yang terjadi kepada anggota tim basket Seirin.

"kau, mau sampai kapan akan terus disini ?" pemuda berambut merah gelap itu, Kagami Taiga, menoleh kepada pemuda bersurai putih dan bersurai hitam yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"kenapa kau bertanya, Taiga ? kami bebas berada disini selama yang kami mau..." ucap sang pemuda albino, Kuroki Shirogane.

Semenjak datangnya bulan maret, kini mereka telah resmi menjadi murid kelas 2 di SMA Seirin. Dan sepertinya mereka—untuk kesekian kalinya—sekelas seperti saat mereka masih kelas 1. Yah, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Beberapa waktu lalu, sang Coach, Aida Riko, baru saja memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka harus mempersiapkan latihan untuk penerimaan anggota baru.

"Oi, Kisa... kau sedari tadi diam saja... ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya Kuroki. Seorang pemuda lainnya, Kuromi Kisaragi, menoleh kearah Kuroki dan lekas menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hanya saja... Tetsuya tidak ada..." ucap Kuromi yang masih tak lepas pandang dari tempat duduk di belakang Kagami.

Yah, tempat itu sudah kosong sejak dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka ingin tahu dimana sebenarnya keberadaan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which Kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Warn : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ !**

**.**

**.**

"ya ampun, aku tidak percaya kau akan menjadi seperti ini..." kini seorang pria dengan kemeja hitam itu tengah menatap ke salah satu muridnya itu yakni Kuroko Tetsuya.

"maafkan aku Kuroe-san... aku juga tidak tahu kalau akan menjadi begini." Ucap Kuroko.

Sepertinya pada hari itu adalah hari yang tidak dapat disebut hari keberuntungan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Pagi ini ia sengaja berangkat lebih awal dikarenakan ia lebih memilih untuk ke perpustakaan sebelum banyak orang yang datang. Ia sudah memberitahu Kagami, Kuroki, dan Kuromi untuk tidak pergi ke rumahnya. Beruntung karena ia kedapatan bagian menjadi pengurus perpustakaan sehingga ia mendapatkan kunci ruang perpustakaan secara sah. Cara ia masuk di pagi buta tidak lah penting, yang pasti ia tidak lah sendirian. Seseorang menemaninya disana. (A/N : ini masih rahasia)

Yah, sambil menunggu matahari bersinar dan tersenyum kepada kota Tokyo di pagi hari nantinya, Kuroko menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca sebuah buku _Serial Killing_ yang entah kenapa terselip di antara buku-buku pelajaran sejarah jepang.

Tertarik, Kuroko pun membaca buku itu tanpa basa-basi. Siapa yang sangka jika suatu saat bisa saja Kuroko menjadi seorang penulis ternama ?

Setengah jam sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Kuroko mendapat pesan singkat dari ketiga temannya Yakni Kagami, Kuroki, dan Kuromi. Mereka mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah di sekolah. Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu, Kuroko segera menutup buku yang dibacanya kemudian berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Sayangnya tubuh Kuroko tidak dapat bertahan lagi sehingga akhirnya Kuroko ambruk dan berakhir di ruang kesehatan bersama dengan wali kelas sementara-nya, Kuroe Akagi, yang sekaligus salah satu bagian dari dirinya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu..." Kuroko menoleh kearah Kuroe yang tengah menatap keluar jendela. Manik merahnya kini bertemu dengan manik biru milik Kuroko. Kuroe segera menggeleng.

"kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan..." ucap Kuroe yang segera duduk di samping kasur Kuroko. "justru aku lebih khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi padamu." Ucap Kuroe.

TENG !TENG!

"Oh, sepertinya kelas akan segera dimulai. Tetsuya, lebih baik kau istirahatlah, nanti aku akan kembali lagi ke sini." Ucap Kuroe.

"Ah, mengingat soal itu..." Kuroko menatap Kuroe.

"Apa ?" Kuroe menatap Kuroko dengan bingung.

"Kupikir Kuroki-kun dan Kuromi-kun akan berlari kesini, mengingat mereka bisa merasakan keadaanku sama sepertimu..." ucap Kuroko.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memutuskan koneksi mereka denganmu. Lagi pula koneksi yang paling kuat denganmu hanyalah denganku, bukan ? Yah, aku tidak mengatakan jika kedua bocah itu memiliki koneksi yang lemah juga sih... sudah, jangan banyak bertanya. Istirahatlah, aku akan kembali saat jam makan siang." Ucap Kuroe yang kemudian meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian di ruang kesehatan.

Kuroko kembali sendirian. Hanya dirinya dan suara bising dari kicauan burung serta kendaraan dari jarak yang jauh sajalah yang dapat ia dengar. Kuroko memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenggelamkan diri dalam hembusan angin musim semi yang sangat menenangkan hati.

Angin juga sepertinya meniup gorden putih dan membuat helaian bunga sakura bertebaran dan masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja di buka. Kuroko masih memejamkan matanya. Mencoba terus menikmati suasana yang ada. Pada saat itu, suasana sungguh sangat menenangkan, membuat dirinya bernostalgia pada awal ia memasuki Seirin, bertemu Kagami, dan berjanji akan membawa Seirin menjadi Nomor 1 di jepang.

Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya terbaring di kasur ruang kesehatan seraya menikmati suasana yang kian ia sukai itu. Terkadang rasa khawatir terselubung di dalam dirinya. Ia mungkin saja melewati pelajaran dan siapa yang akan ia percayai untuk melihat catatan ? mungkin ia akan meminjam catatan milik Kuroki setelah ini.

Masih hening. Kuroko merasa sangat lelah hingga akhirnya ia tertidur. Lalu ia merasakan sentuhan lembut di keningnya. Siapa itu ? Kuroko bertanya-tanya. Ia ingin sekali lekas membuka matanya, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak sanggup. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk langsung menggunakan energi yang sengaja disimpannya.

"Ber-istirahatlah... Tetsuya..."

ZRUUGH!

Kuroko membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Ia tidak percaya dengan suara yang baru saja di dengarnya. Suara yang sangat familiar. Suara yang nyaris menghantui dirinya setiap malam. Tetapi sepertinya, pemuda bersurai biru itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai halusinasi semata.

Kuroko kembali menidurkan dirinya. Entah kenapa kepalanya terasa pening seketika. Ia masih dapat mendengar suara yang sebelumnya ia dengar. Suara tu terus terdengar hingga membuat Kuroko sakit kepala.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP !

Mendengar suara yang aneh, Kuroko segera menoleh kearah pintu geser ruang kesehatan, dan tak lama setelah menatap pintu putih itu—

BRAAK!

-tiba-tiba saja seorang—tidak, dua orang remaja berseragam Seirin, dengan tampang horror memaksa masuk ke ruangan yang awalnya sepi itu. Kuroko hanya dapat memandangi mereka datar.

"T-Tetsuya, kau tidak apa ?" tanya Kuroki yang segera berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Ya. Aku baik saja, Kuroki-kun..." jawab Kuroko.

"Huft... untunglah... kau tahu tidak ? kami nyaris memutuskan untuk membunuh Kuroe jika saja ia tidak semenyeramkan itu." Ucap Kuromi.

"Eh ? bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran ? bagaimana kalian bisa..."

"kami melakukan Teleportasi, tetapi seketika kekuatan kami di putus oleh Kuroe, jadi... kami hanya dapat berpindah setengah perjalanan saja." Jelas Kuromi.

"bagaimana dengan Kagami-kun ?" tanya Kuroko.

"masih di kelas. Kuwalahan gara-gara kami mencoba lari dari kelas setelah mengetahui kau ambruk di depan perpustakaan." Ucap Kuromi.

"Apakah Kuroe-san tahu ?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku... tidak tahu..." ucap Kuroki.

"**Tentu saja aku tahu, _Aho_(bodoh)." **Ucap Kuroe yang tiba-tiba saja berada di belakang Kuroki dan Kuromi seraya memukul kepala kedua murid-nya itu dengan ujung buku.

"S-Sakit !" ringis Kuromi.

" kenapa kau lakukan itu ?!" Seru Kuroki tidak terima.

"Hmph... sekarang kau bersikap seperti Aomine Daiki rupanya..." Kuroki langsung mendecak kesal dan memalingkan muka. Tangannya masih dengan setia mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan buku milik Kuroe.

"tapi, bukankah hari ini sedang ada pelajaran ? kenapa kau berada disini ?" tanya Kuroki.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memberi mereka tugas, dan juga aku ingin memberi hukuman bagi kedua muridku yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Membolos saat jam pelajaran... sungguh kurang sopan santun." Ucap Kuroe.

"Baik ! Baik ! kami salah ! Puas ?" Seru Kuromi.

"Tidak sama sekali. Tugas kalian akan di tambah. Rangkum buku sejarah dari bab 1-3 di kumpulkan besok." Ujar Kuroe yang kemudian menulis sesuatu di buku biru miliknya.

"APA ?! KAU PASTI GILA !" Seru Kuroki dan Kuromi.

"Ah, berisik di ruang kesehatan. Matematika, pelajari buku kalian, karena aku akan mengajarkan apa yang Hiroshi-sensei belum ajarkan. Latihan khusus untuk kalian." Seketika Kuroki dan Kuromi bungkam. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah karena tugas mereka di tambah sebegitu banyaknya. "dan juga, Tetsuya..."

"Ya ?" Kuroko segera menatap Kuroe.

" kembali lah ke kelas setelah jam istirahat. Aku sudah menyalin semua materi yang kau lewatkan. Daan kalian, kembali lah ke kelas. Jika dalam waktu satu menit aku belum melihat kalian di kelas, tugas kalian akan ku tambah." Kuroki dan Kuromi mulai bertatapan horror. " tanpa ber-teleportasi. Dari sekarang !" dan sekeetika Kuroki dan Kuromi segera lenyap entah kemana.

"Kuroe-san, apakah kau sudah akan pergi ?" tanya Kuroko. Kuroe mengangguk.

"Yah, semenjak menjadi guru di sekolah ini, sudah kewajibanku untuk melakukan semua ini. Nah, istirahatlah." Dan Kuroe pun menghilang di balik pintu.

Entah kenapa, meski pun ia sendirian, Kuroko merasa senang. Setidaknya, kini ia tidaklah sendirian. Ada beberapa orang yang sungguh sangat dekat dengannya, bahkan ia sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga-nya sendiri. Mungkin ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, yang terpenting, menikmati apa yang ada sekarang sudah cukup membuat dirinya bahagia. _Bahkan dari **orang** itu..._

END

* * *

**This Fic Is Take A Request !**

**Kali ini saya membuat Fic yang hanya mengumpulkan kejadian-kejadian yang tidak di terangkan di dalam cerita (yang membaca Fic Echo pasti akan tahu) dan, jika Minnacchan ingin menambahkan Karakter-karakter KnB lainnya juga boleh. tinggal Request saja di kotak yang telah di sediakan... tetapi ingat. mau seperti apapun Request-nya cerita ini akan terus terhubung dengan OC yang memang sedari awal sudah ada.**

**OK, saya memang tidak pintar berkata-kata, yang penting MInnacchan suka cerita-nya itu sudah cukup ! **

**selain menunggu kelanjutan fic Anthology ini, tunggu juga Chapter 18 dari Fic Echo, Chapter 10 dari Fic Time Travel, dan Chapter 5 dari Zoetrope.**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


End file.
